


A Dragon's Hoard

by Zeeexp



Series: Tales of the Universe [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Son of Ender, Winged Charles | Grian, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wizard GoodTimesWithScar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/pseuds/Zeeexp
Summary: Tommy created a friendship bracelet which he shares with Grian, in Birds Of A Feather [Same collection]. This is just going to be a series of short drabbles where Tommy just interacts with Hermitcraft peeps. This is based off the Hermit! Tommy au created by redcursive, or redorich on Tumblr. I'll link their tumblr in the notes.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Mumbo Jumbo, GoodTimesWithScar & TommyInnit, Mumbo Jumbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tales of the Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119080
Comments: 15
Kudos: 466
Collections: EndDragon! Tommy





	1. Redstone dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mumbo Jumbo! Big thanks to Diamonback for this particular idea for Mumbo's charm in Rhetoric :) Angst for the angst god, I offer you this meagre offering /lh

Tommy liked collecting things. He supposed it was because of his dragon nature, and who was he to resist? It wasn't like he stole really important things or anything. He would just take cobblestone, random pretty blocks that he found. Besides, a little mining didn't harm anyone.

He brought his latest stack of cobblestone into his underground hidey hole, dropping the stones onto the floor. His pile had been growing steadily with the help of the endermen, who seemed to have caught on. So now, interspersed in the cobblestone were shulker boxes of various colours, leaf blocks, terracotta, assorted ores and random blocks of diamonds and emeralds, though those were few and far between. He sat down and started to dig through one of his shulker boxes, pushing past the coarse dirt and such to get to the cobble. He wanted to build another tower in the shopping district, but this time, he was determined to make it stay there. That meant he'd have to pay.

Lucky for Tommy, he had been mining recently, and selling vast amounts of enderpearls at dirt cheap prices actually generated a profit. He might be no businessman, but he sure as hell knows how to make money. He filled a box with cobble, diorite to piss Iskall off and a few other decorative blocks. As he collected the materials, Tommy wondered if he could use the tower as a shop to sell his enderpearls, since most people shot him a message on the communicator when they need pearls.

Speak of the dreamon. His communicator pinged, and he glanced down at it. Mumbo had whispered to him.

_MumboJumbo whispers to you: Hey, Tommy. Could you come to my base really quick? I have a plan_

_You whisper to MumboJumbo: What's the plan?_

_MumboJumbo whispers to you: It involves potions and bamboozling Grian. I need to get back at him for that one time he filled my base with berry bushes._

_You whisper to MumboJumbo: Okay, I'll be right there._

Tommy pocketed his communicator and left his treasure chamber, waving goodbye to the endermen wandering around and sealing the place up again. He took off for Mumbo's base, circling down to where the nether portal was.

"Mumbo? Where are you?" Tommy called out, walking around. He heard a crash, and a pair of netherite leggings dashed towards him.

"Oh my goodness, okay. I'm here." Mumbo's voice was emanating from thin air, and Tommy stared at the floating armour.

"Mumbo? What's going on?"

A bottle of milk was produced from thin air, and Mumbo reappeared, the bottle now empty. "Well you see, I was testing out invisibility potions, since that is an essential part of the plan."

"You still haven't told me what the plan is."

"So, I want you to drink an invisibility potion and carry me up into the air. It's going to confuse Grian so much." Mumbo chuckled, shaking the potion. Tommy's throat seized up at the sight of the silvery liquid. Memories rose, unbidden.

A trapdoor.

Empty potion bottles with silver dregs in them.

Golden apples.

Fear.

So much fear.

"-ommy? Tommy! Snap out of it!" Tommy jerked away from the touch, feeling liquid drip through his hands. Mumbo was looking at him worriedly, a bucket in his hands. Tommy was suddenly aware of the cold water soaking him, and he choked on his sobs.

"Oh goodness. I'm sorry for splashing you, but you were really out of it." Mumbo dropped his bucket, panicking and looking around. Tommy looked down, his tears blurring his vision. The water soaking into the wood was tinted silver, and he vaguely realised that his hands were being wrapped up by Mumbo.

"There, there." Mumbo patted Tommy on the back awkwardly, guiding the younger boy to a chair. "We're going to put the experiment on hold, alright? Just...get your bearings together, I'll get someone here." He pulled his communicator out, texting frantically. Tommy felt the buzz and pulled it out of his pocket, dropping it onto the floor. He hiccuped, the emotions of his exile rushing through him.

Fear was the main one, followed by anger and sadness and finally, an empty hollow. He reached towards the hollow, wanting to be rid of the pain. Anything was better than the pain he was feeling now. This was the kind of pain that Tommy hated. The ones that couldn't be fixed with a bandage. The ones that took nights of crying and months of opening up to heal. Maybe he should just leave-

And then he was surrounded. Warm hands wrapped around him and dried his tears. Kind voices assured him that it was okay, it was okay to feel terrible sometimes, it was okay to cry.

Because they were here for him.

Mumbo fidgeted in the corner, twisting his hands together. Was that breakdown his fault? He gave Tommy an invisibility potion and then the poor boy started to seize up and hyperventilate. Mumbo had tried shaking him, calling his name, anything. It was only when Tommy crushed the potion bottle then did he throw a bucket of water onto the teen, desperate to break him out of the trance.

Xisuma approached him, asking him what had happened. Shaken, Mumbo relayed the events to the admin. Xisuma nodded and thanked Mumbo.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, Mumbo." He assured, turning and leaving him base. The hermits who had gathered were starting to disperse, calling out to Tommy to give them a message once he felt better. After all of the hermits had left, Mumbo approached Tommy.

"Tommy," Mumbo wrung his hands. "I'm sorry for making you act up, I was just-"

"It's not your fault, Mumbo," Tommy said, echoing Xisuma's words. "You couldn't have known. I mean, I didn't say shit about that." A mischievous smile formed on Tommy's face.

"So, when do we start this experiment? Big G needs a nice thank you after that."

* * *

<MumboJumbo> Grian, look up :)

<Grian> ?

Grian looked up from his communicator and his jaw dropped. Mumbo was levitating in the air, waving to Grian.

"What on earth is going on here?" Grian called out.

"Like my new redstone, Grian?" Mumbo shouted down, glee evident in his voice. "I made it mysel- woah!!" Mumbo dropped down, and he slapped at someone. The air behind Mumbo flickered and warped, and Tommy appeared. His arms were hooked around his waist, and he did not look happy. Grian caught on instantly, and he burst into hysterics.

Tommy dropped Mumbo rather unceremoniously onto the grass. Grian was choking on his own laughter, and bent double.

"You made it yourself, Mumbo? Oh my god, you got me good for a moment!" Grian wiped a tear from his eyes, dissolving into fresh bouts of laughter again. Mumbo picked himself up, his face red.

"Well, at least we managed to confuse you for a bit." Mumbo chuckled and turned to Tommy. "I've got something for you." He dropped a small red bead into Tommy's hand.

"I saw that bracelet of yours and I thought it looked a little bare. The bead is filled with redstone dust," Mumbo explained. Tommy closed his fist around the tiny bead, watching it light up at the touch.

"Thank you, Mumbo." Tommy undid his bracelet and slipped the red bead onto the string, letting it rest beside the feathers from Grian's wings.

Back in his den, Tommy looked at the dark red bead glowing dimly in the dark and came to a conclusion. Maybe he could have a portable hoard, in the shape of the bracelet around his wrist. He sat up, pulling twine towards him and weaving a new bracelet quickly.

  
  
In the morning, he snuck into Mumbo's base and laid the newly made bracelet on the table, with a slightly misshapen redstone bead beside a dark purple scale and silvery feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redorich is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/redorich)


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second part of the dragon hoarder Tommy :) Honestly, these are such fun to do, I love them so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is a little of a melting pot of aus. The wizard scar is from my own au (cough definitely not shameless plugging at all no no) but he hasn't made an appearance yet

"Tommy! Welcome to the shopping district! I am Scar, mayor of this place, and I will be showing you around." Scar waved Tommy over, gesturing to the massive pile of diamonds in the town hall.  
  


"So this is the throne room, and as you can see, these are all the diamonds that people have paid to built their shops on. We're going to go into a few of them, see how they work and try to get you used to them. Your server doesn't have these, do they?"  
  


"No. You wanted something, you stole it or killed for it," Tommy muttered, looking at the throne with hunger in his eyes. He must have never seen this many diamonds in one place before.  
  


"Big man, has the throne been stolen before?" Scar turned around, looking at the young man. He gauged his answer carefully. On one hand, it was good to be honest. On the other... it might set a precedent for Tommy.  
  


"A few times. All the diamonds were replaced after a few weeks though." Scar settled for a half lie and went down the steps of the town hall, making sure Tommy was following.  
  


"Woah, are there actual diamonds on the fuckin' trees?" Tommy darted ahead, looking up at the trees which did in fact look like diamonds were growing from them.  
  


Scar winced at the use of profanity. "Yes, those are actual diamonds. Although, they don't grow on there." He chuckled. "I'm a wizard, but we can't make diamonds grow on trees."  
  


"But that's just magic, innit?" Tommy inspected the trunk of one of the trees, poking at them.  
  


"No, that's alchemy. I don't usually dabble in it. Have a crystal?" He produced a small rhododendron from his pocket where he kept his magic crystals and offered it to Tommy, who jumped violently.  
  


"Does it- does it do anything?" Tommy picked up the stone cautiously, rubbing the runes on it with the pad of his thumb.  
  


"Some do. For example, the one I gave you was for luck. It's green and gold because of the magic."  
  


"How's it work?" Tommy examined the stone with more interest now. Scar did not see the warning signs.  
  


"So basically, all you do is just put it in your pocket, and it'll slowly expend the magic until it's spent. Then-"  
  


"Do you have sadness crystals?" Tommy interrupted him, clutching onto the tiny green stone like his life depended on it.  
  


"Sorry?"  
  


"Do you have like-" Tommy gestured vaguely. "-crystals that absorb sadness?"  
  


Scar frowned. Where was the boy going with this? "Well, yes that would be possible with a little experimentation, but what would you need it for?"  
  


"For a friend," Tommy said, his voice a little faraway. "He's kind of sad." He rolled the luck stone around in his palm, pocketing it and pointing to the shops. "Alright, let's go spend some money!"  
  


Tommy, as Scar quickly found out, had an intense love for cobblestone and music. Granted, it was a little strange, but he had seen stranger things running around in the server. When he gave Tommy a stack of diamonds to supplement his own spending spree, the boy had looked at him with shock.  
  


He had demanded Scar take them back, and it was only until he had pointed out that yes, he could get them back and that his shop generated income too that Tommy begrudgingly kept the diamonds. They wandered the shopping district, popping into shops that Tommy wanted to have a look in and sometimes getting a little something. Scar had heard of a little something Mumbo and Grian told him.  
  


Tommy had a bracelet, and he was looking for little charms and such to put on it. When Scar got a peek at it, he noted that there were only feathers, a dark purple scale and a singular blood red bead. He was determined to get a spot on the bracelet as well, seeing as maybe, that would mean he could be trusted a little more. He started watching Tommy more closely, trying to figure out what he liked.  
  


When he entered Xisuma's bee shop, he had claimed that a "Tubbo" character would love this store, and told Scar about the few apiaries in his old server.  
  


"Yeah, they were really small, and they didn't have all this redstone you guys use for farms." Scar wondered how they would even sell enough honey to generate income. Tommy had dithered over buying something in the bee shop, but eventually decided not to.  
  


"Big man, you didn't tell me that you had a music shop!" Tommy looked around, his mouth falling open. The chests were filled with discs, and they were sold for a diamond each. "Back in my server, we fought over discs!"  
  


Scar felt a little uncomfortable. "Fought for discs? Which ones?"  
  


"Mellohi and Cat. Those two discs are my pride and joy." Tommy was inspecting some of the manmade discs, sliding them into the jukeboxes and listening to them for a bit.  
  


"Ah..." Scar swallowed his growing dread. "And where are those discs now, exactly?" Tommy's face scrunched up in thought, and he stopped playing with the discs.  
  


"Well, I know Mellohi's with Tubbo. Blocks, Chirp, Far, Wait and Pigstep are with me, and Cat's with Dream." He recited, counting off his fingers. "Oh, Stal's also with Tubbo, and I have a fake Pigstep."  
  


Scar felt slightly faint. "Okay. Do you want to explore a little more?"

Tommy was astonished by Cub's netherite shop. Scar was bemused, until Tommy told him why.

  
  
"On my server, a set of netherite armour is the first thing you've got to get. Most of the time, people don't take it off at all." Tommy went back to looking at the mock bakery that was on show for everyone to see how the "cinnabuns" were created. "And they sure as hell don't pretend that they are cinnabuns, whatever they are."

  
  
"That's-"

  
  
"Can you really just buy ancient debris? Just by pressing a button and paying a diamond block?" Tommy's fingers inched closer to the button, and Scar could see his hesitation to press it, even from afar.

  
  
"Yes. That's what the shopping district is for." Tommy remained silent for a long, long while, until Scar began to get fidgety.

  
  
"Okay. I think I'm good now." Tommy offered Scar a smile. "Thank you for the tour, big man."

  
  
Scar nodded and brought Tommy to the hub portal before stepping through himself. He needed to get to his wizard tower fast. Experimentation was going to be a large portion of his day from now on.

* * *

  
  
Tommy came back to the town hall, armed with several stacks of cobblestone and a paltry few diamond blocks. He was going to buy a plot of land, and he was going to build a massive cobblestone tower again, and by god no one was going to stop him. But this time, it was going to be legitimate.

  
  
He started taking down the throne, but after a while, he came across an empty room in the middle of the throne. In the centre of the room was a diamond block, and a clear crystal sitting on top of a folded note. Tommy unfolded the note and scanned the lines.

  
  
_Hi, Tommy_   
  
_Hi! I predicted that you would steal the dimond throne, so I left you a little message here! I couldn't make a stone that absorbed sadness, but I made one that changes colour acording to mood._   
  
_Sincerly, Scar_   
  
_P.S. How do you even spell acording? According?_

  
  
Tommy picked up the small stone, realising that it was in the shape of a tiny disc. The outer ring of the disc was black, but as he watched, it rippled and turned blue. He turned the note over and realised that there was an index on the back.

  
_blue: sad_   
_yellow: happy_   
_red: anger/love_   
_green: mellow_   
  
_feel free to add on! The magic will adapt acordingly!_   
  


"The fuck does mellow mean?" Tommy muttered. He pocketed the note and slipped the little disc charm onto his bracelet. Now, he had Mumbo's charm, Grian's charm and Scar's charm. As a way of thanks...he pulled out a similar bracelet to his and laid it on the diamond block. Now, time to replace the whole throne with cobblestone and become the richest person on the server. At least, until he returned it.  
  


He had manners and shit.


	3. Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beesuma! Who should I do next?

Tommy had been helping out with Xisuma's farms recently. It wasn't anything too complex, just fixing some leaks here and there and emptying out the chests and filling shulker boxes. The admin had approached Tommy a few weeks ago, asking if he would be interested in doing some work for him- paid, of course. Tommy was dubious about this, given as most farms in the server were run completely by redstone. Hell, when he first saw Mumbo's base and its beating heart, he damn near lost his mind! The biggest redstone creation on the SMP was the massive prison that Sam had built, so seeing Xisuma's base and the numerous farms that were packed into it blew Tommy's mind.   
  


In the first week, he snuck around the base quickly and quietly, finishing off his tasks. It was when he was harvesting melons one day when Xisuma came in, did Tommy panic. In hindsight, maybe his reaction was a little overboard, but he was still slightly jumpy. But Xisuma forgave him for the shears that Tommy threw at the admin. In fact, he actually laughed it off.  
  


"But I could have killed you!" Tommy protested. What if Xisuma lost a life -or, god forbid- a canon one? He was still fresh to the idea of infinite respawns, and even though Xisuma had said several times that it's okay, that he would get to respawn again, Tommy still had that deep rooted fear inside of him.  
  


"Then I'll just respawn. I slept in a bed, it's fine." Xisuma shrugged.  
  


"Okay. O-okay." Tommy looked at the dent in Xisuma's dark red armour, resembling a strider's. Well, he'd never actually seen one of the things, but he heard they could walk on lava, and Fundy made an entire taxi service out of it, except that they could fly.   
  


"Tommy, I need a favour. I need to restock my shop, but I have something to work out. Could you help me out?" Xisuma handed Tommy a shulker box packed to the brim, and there was a sweet, almost cloying smell of candy wafting from it. "If you restock it properly, there's a little surprise for you."  
  


He nodded and clutched onto the shulker box like his life depended on it. After Xisuma's careful instructions, he hopped through the nether portal, looking around the shopping district. He saw the honey shop instantly.   
  


Made from stripped dark oak and spruce, it contrasted nicely with the honey blocks placed to give a resemblance of honey dripping out. Couple that with the fact that Xisuma did a little landscaping, the shop looked very quaint. Tommy wasn't really a fan of other woods, but Xisuma made stripped wood look nice. As he passed by the honey puddles, he realised that they gave off a soft, warm glow.   
  


The inside of the shop was decorated even further to look like a honey pot, and Tommy set down the shulker box and started restocking the barrels. His hands itched, looking at all the diamonds, but he had promised himself he wouldn't steal.   
  


The last barrel held a note which said: _turn around_  
  


And there was Xisuma, but he had changed his skin. His armour was painted bright yellow, and his visor was tinted blue. Two antenna sprouted from the helmet, and Xisuma's wings looked like iridescent insect wings.   
  


"How do I look? I know you like honey- well, you seem to mention this Tubbo kid, and I thought I would gift him a little present. Of course, there's one for you too." He produced a little bee charm from one of his pockets, and an angry bee's face for Tommy.   
  


Tommy held them close to his chest, looking up at Xisuma with wide eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. Even through the helmet, he could feel the admin's smile, warming him.   
  


"No problem, Tommy."


End file.
